


drivers license | Larry

by fencelessx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Elounor, F/M, M/M, No Smut, Short Chapters, drivers license by olivia rodrigo, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencelessx/pseuds/fencelessx
Summary: COMPLETEA Larry break up short story based on the lyrics to 'drivers license' by Olivia Rodrigo.
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. chapter one

CHAPTER ONE

I got my driver's license last week  
Just like we always talked about  
'Cause you were so excited for me  
To finally drive up to your house  
But today I drove through the suburbs  
Crying 'cause you weren't around

-

Harry was driving down the streets of London, completely ignoring the low buzz of the radio playing throughout his car.

He got his driver's license last week and has spent a lot of time in his car lately.

Getting your driver's license is always exciting so luckily all the pap pics floating around aren't suspicious in general.

What is suspicious, are Harry's facial expressions in the pictures. The worst ones are the ones where they catch him crying, he gets in trouble for those ones, so now he drives down the back suburbs where not many people are or would expect a pop star to be.

Driving takes his mind off things, but it also reminds him of things.

He just doesn't like going home to his lonely apartment.

Louis used to always be there, they'd spend most of their time in Harry's apartment, whether it be cuddled up in bed or on the couch, it felt like home.

Now it feels empty.

*FLASHBACK*

"Okay, baby, last one and we'll watch go home and watch 'Love Actually', yeah?" Louis questioned.

The two were sitting in Louis' car on the back roads of London as Louis teaches Harry how to drive.

"Okay, Lou," Harry smiles, hands gripping the wheel as he nervously pulls onto the road, remembering to indicate and check his surroundings beforehand.

Slowly, he presses his foot onto the accelerator and turns the wheel to the right to pull onto the road.

"That was great, baby, you're getting really good at this," Louis smiled from the passenger seat, "Soon you'll be able to drive to my house, we can stay there more and have cute little private dates, we could cuddle and bake and watch movies and have sex. It'll be so fun!" He gushed, excitement evident in his voice.

Harry chuckled as he listened to his boyfriend, continuing to drive down the straight road, "We already do all that stuff at my place, Lou,"

"Yeah, but we've never done any of it at my place before, we spend all our time at yours," Louis said.

"Not my fault you live so far out," Harry spoke.

Louis rolled his eyes playfully, "Alright, darling, pull over here and we'll head home, yeah?" he said pointing to the deserted space on the side of the road.

Harry nodded and as he did before, he checked his surroundings and indicated before smoothly pulling off the road.

They both got out of the car to swap places, but as they passed each other, Louis grabbed Harry's waist and pulled him into a hug.

The area they were in was completely barren, so there was no risk of anyone seeing them.

Harry returned the gesture and buried his face into Louis' neck as the latter softly swayed them.

"I love you," Harry mumbled, "So much,"

"I love you too, baby," Louis sighed.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Harry didn't realise he was crying until his vision became too blurry to see.

That was just a few weeks prior and everything changed so suddenly. Now he can't help but sit there and think Louis was lying.

If you loved someone, you wouldn't break their heart.

He pulls over onto the side of the road where he is - which he isn't even sure of - and lets himself cry as he looks over to the passenger seat.

A spot Louis has sat in so many times.

A spot Louis should be in right now.


	2. chapter two

CHAPTER TWO

And you're probably with that brunette girl  
Who always made me doubt  
She's so much older than me  
She's everything I'm insecure about  
Yeah, today I drove through the suburbs  
'Cause how could I ever love someone else?

-

As he cries, Harry gets more and more lost in his thoughts, never-ending possibilities to what could've gone wrong in their relationship for Louis to end it. But the answer was pretty clear, in Harry's opinion.

Harry wasn't good enough.

Why else would Louis leave him for someone else?

And now he's thinking about her.

Eleanor.

Every time he thought about her it was like a punch to Harry's gut. She was always obnoxiously flirty with Louis, completely ignoring the fact that Harry was there too and in a relationship with the guy she was drooling over.

She was older, tall, beautiful, and confident. She had a perfect waist and clear tanned skin. Stunning is a word that comes to mind. But her personality ruins it all.

There's nothing cute about destroying someone's relationship. Nothing cute about stealing someone's boyfriend and leaving them heartbroken.

Louis always told Harry to stop stressing and get over himself, accused him of not trusting him. His relationship with Eleanor caused most of the larger fights in their relationship.

Including the fight that ended it.

Harry's insecurities got in the way a lot, and when Louis acted as if he didn't care it broke Harry more and more each time.

He'd see them cuddling sometimes, see the pap pics of them going out to lunch and looking cosy.

But Louis always reassured him they were just friends and he had nothing to worry about.

It's ironic, really, because Harry did have to worry, he ended up losing Louis to her, and for all Harry knows, they were secretly seeing each other behind his back.

*FLASHBACK*

"Babe! I'm back!" Louis yelled through Harry's apartment as he closed the door behind him.

Harry was cuddled up in bed, his phone in front of his face as he looked at the new pap pics of Louis and Eleanor.

There's a picture of him feeding her.

Pictures of them walking with his arm around her waist.

Pictures of them hugging.

One of her kissing his cheek.

And Louis looks so happy in all of them.

"Babe?" Louis asks as he walks into Harry's bedroom and sees Harry with a red nose and puffy eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?" Louis asked softly as he sat on the bed next to where Harry was laying.

Harry sniffled, "Why are you so affectionate with her?" He just barely whispered.

Louis' eyebrows furrowed but went back to their original place when he realised what Harry was talking about.

"Harry, how many times are we going to have to talk about this?" Louis sighed as he dragged his hands down his face.

"Until you can prove to me that you mean what you say!" Harry yelled, sitting up in the bed and looking at Louis properly, they've had this conversation too many times for him to let it go again.

"What does that even mean? Are you calling me a liar?" Louis asked.

"No, I'm saying, you tell me you love me, but go out with her all the time. You tell me you're just friends, but there are pictures of you feeding her and holding her waist and hugging, there's even a picture of her kissing your fucking cheek, Louis!" Harry shouted as more tears fell down his face.

"Harry, why can't you just trust me? Me and El are just friends, I'm allowed to have friends, Harry, my whole life doesn't revolve around you!" Louis yelled back.

"But you're losing me!" Harry screamed as he fell to the ground crying, "Is she worth it?" he asked through his sobs.

Louis stared at Harry for a few moments before speaking, "I-I can't do this anymore," he said, voice strained.

And with that, he walked out of the apartment.

Leaving Harry, a sobbing mess with a broken heart.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Harry remembers the week after clearly.

He spent it in his empty apartment, hoping for Louis to walk through the door. They would both apologise and cuddle and watch movies and make love.

But that didn't happen.

Instead, a week later, the announcement of Louis's relationship with Eleanor was all over the media.

Harry wipes his eyes and pulls back onto the road.

Focussing on driving takes his mind off of his broken relationship with Louis a bit, so he continues to drive through the suburbs, unknowing of where he's going.

He thinks maybe if Louis can move on, so can he.

He's just not exactly sure how it's possible at the moment.


	3. chapter three

CHAPTER THREE

And I know we weren't perfect, but I've never felt this way for no one  
And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay now that I'm gone  
Guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me  
'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street

-

He audibly scoffs at the thought.

There's no way he'll ever be able to move on from Louis.

He's the love of Harry's life, but Harry just isn't the love of his.

The thought of moving on from Louis almost hurts as much as the reality that they aren't together anymore. He's had a few past relationships, but he's never felt the way he feels about Louis for anyone else.

Which is another cause of Harry's current pain.

Louis didn't feel the same.

He's happily parading around his new girlfriend with heart eyes and big smiles while Harry spends his time crying in his apartment or his car.

A song Harry recognises all too much comes on the quiet radio, and it's enough to make Harry break and have to pull over again.

*FLASHBACK*

"Baby!" Louis calls from Harry's bedroom.

The latter was going to make tea, and Louis saw it as the perfect opportunity to set up and finally show Harry the song he's been working on for a while.

"Two seconds, Lou!" Harry shouted making Louis roll his eyes fondly.

More than two seconds later, Harry walked into the room with two cups of tea.

"What's this, babe?" Harry asked when he saw Louis was holding a guitar.

He placed both cups of tea on his nightstand and sat on the bed in front of Louis.

"I've been working on this for a bit, and I wanna show it to you," Louis said, "I'm thinking of showing it to the band and maybe we can record it."

Louis started strumming the guitar and Harry instantly smiled. He'd never heard the tune before, but Louis was just a really talented guitarist.

By the second verse, Harry had a feeling it might've been about him, but when Louis got to the chorus, his thoughts were confirmed.

"I have loved you since we were 18  
Long before we both thought the same thing  
To be loved and to be in love  
All I can do is say that these arms  
Are made for holding you, oh-oh  
I wanna love like you made me feel  
When we were 18"

Harry felt tears come to his eyes as he watched his boyfriend sing to him.

When the song ended Harry wasted no time in moving the guitar and diving into Louis' arms.

When he pulled back Louis cupped his face in his hands and wiped his tears away with his thumbs.

"Y-You love me?" Harry asked as he kept sniffling.

Louis smiled, "Yeah," he whispered softly, "I have since X-Factor, and I will until forever,"

Harry kissed him and Louis instantly deepened it.

"I love you too," Harry said after pulling back.

Louis smiled wetly and pushed Harry down on the bed, hovering over him, "Let me show you just how much I love you, baby," he whispered, looking into Harry's eyes.

"Please, Lou,"

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Harry remembered that clearly too, of course, he did, it was the first time he and Louis said they loved each other and the first time they made love instead of just having sex.

But now as Harry listens to the lyrics it just hurts more.

Because Louis doesn't feel that way about him anymore.

Now he's not even sure if Louis cares about him at all.

And that hurts the most.


	4. chapter four

CHAPTER FOUR

And all my friends are tired  
Of hearing how much I miss you, but  
I kinda feel sorry for them  
'Cause they'll never know you the way that I do  
Yeah, today I drove through the suburbs  
And pictured I was driving home to you

-

He picked his phone up and went to call Liam.

He's been to go-to for the past week, putting up with Harry calling at all hours sobbing and coming over to comfort him, or even just sit with him for hours as he talks about how much he misses Louis and how much he wished he didn't.

But before he can hit the call button, he puts the phone back down on the passenger seat.

It's been a week since they broke up and all week Harry's been calling the boys for comfort, they're probably getting sick of it.

He feels bad though, really.

Because Louis really is the most amazing person this world has ever seen, and yet there are so many things about him, that other people will never know. Because no one will ever know Louis the way that he does. Not even Eleanor.

With a sigh Harry sits there, trying not to think about Louis but failing.

*FLASHBACK*

"Lou, you want some tea?" Harry asked his boyfriend.

They were sitting on Harry's couch, cuddling while watching movies all day.

"Yeah, babe, mi-"

"Milk, no sugar, I know," Harry rolled his eyes fondly.

"Oh, you think you know me, baby?" Louis asked playfully.

"Lou, we've been dating for over a year, I can confidently say I know you better than anyone else, maybe even including your family," He laughs.

"Alright, Mr. Know-It-All, show me what you got," Louis said.

"What, just random facts?" Harry questioned as he sat back down on the couch, forgetting about the tea for now.

"Yeah,"

"Alright, I know you get self-conscious when you have bags under your eyes and 'secretly' use concealer to cover them before going out."

"I know your biggest fear in life is not being able to provide for your future family,"

"I know you had an eating disorder when you were 16 and sometimes still struggle with it,"

"I know you got accepted into Manchester University with a full acting scholarship before you went on X-Factor and ended up rejecting it when we started getting big,"

"I know you're actually a really fucking talented pianist but don't show it,"

"I know you decided you wanted to be a singer and an actor when you were 10 years old,"

"I know you hate when your fingernails get too long,"

"I know you have a guilty pleasure for eating me out,"

"I kno-"

"Okay!" Louis shouted, "I get it, you know me," he mumbled.

Harry laughed, "Why is that a bad thing?"

Louis looked up, "It's not, I just wanted to know you better than you know me, y'know?"

"Sorry, Lou," Harry said, "You know me incredibly well, though, so who knows, maybe you do know me better," he shrugged.

Louis beamed, "We have to find out!" He shouts and Harry rolls his eyes fondly as he listens to his boyfriend start listing things off about him.

Tea still forgotten.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Back when they were happy.

When everything was perfect, and they were head over heels in love with each other.

Before Louis started spending time with Eleanor.

Harry let out a stuffy sigh from his blocked nose due to all the crying he'd been doing and decided just to go back to his apartment.

His empty apartment where he'll be alone with his thoughts, once again.

As he drives through the suburbs on his way home, he starts picturing himself driving home to Louis.


	5. chapter five

CHAPTER FIVE

Red lights, stop signs  
I still see your face in the white cars, front yards  
Can't drive past the places we used to go to  
'Cause I still fucking love you, babe  
Sidewalks we crossed  
I still hear your voice in the traffic  
We're laughing over all the noise  
God, I'm so blue, know we're through  
But I still fucking love you, babe

-

Harry numbly walks through the front door of his apartment and goes straight to the kettle to make some tea.

As he's filling it up, he hears footsteps.

He turns around instantly, not knowing what to expect, but it wasn't what he saw.

"L-Louis?" He practically whispers.

"Hi, Harry," Louis replies, not much louder.

"W-What are y-you doing here?" Harry asks feeling tears come to his eyes for the umpteenth time that night.

"I-I still have that key you gave me," he said, "I need to talk to you,"

"Why?" Harry asked getting defensive. "Shouldn't you be at home with your girlfriend? Writing her songs and arguing about who knows who better?"

He doesn't want to hear about Louis's new relationship with Eleanor.

Absolutely not.

"Harry-"

"No! Don't do this to me, please, I don't want to know about it," Harry begs as tears start falling down his face at a rapid pace.

Now it was Louis' turn to beg, "Harry, please! Just come sit, this is so important, please,"

Reluctantly, Harry puts the kettle down and follows Louis to the living room. He sits silently and waits for Louis to speak.

"I- me and Eleanor aren't dating, Harry," he whispers, his blue eyes getting glossy.

Harry's head snaps up to look at Louis, "W-What?"

"We aren't together, it- it's all fake," Louis says moving closer to Harry a bit, but not too close.

"But- what?" Harry asks again, this is all very confusing to him.

"I-I'm not meant to be telling you this, but I can't stand seeing pictures of you looking so broken and hearing all about from the boys. They're so mad at me for hurting you, and rightfully so, but I can't keep this from you anymore."

"Explain it to me, Louis, this is all so confusing," Harry said.

Louis took a deep breath and let it out, "Management introduced me to Eleanor. The fans were starting to think me and you were in a relationship – little did they know," he chuckled a little, but it was strained, "They told me I had to break up with you, they threatened me with my family, I couldn't say no, Harry, you have to know that," he said desperately.

Harry gave a small nod, still crying but for different reasons now.

"I had to start spending time with Eleanor in public to make it seem like we were together without confirming it. My deadline to break up with you was three days after it actually happened, I was scared, I wasn't allowed to tell you, and I didn't want to hurt you, but I did so much worse." Now Louis was crying too. "I love you so much, Harry. I know it's selfish of me to ask for a second chance, but please, Harry, I need you, I'm lost without you, I love you,"

Harry looked up, cheeks tear-stained as he looked at Louis.

"I love you, too," he whispered, "Please don't hurt me again," he said, and Louis threw himself at Harry in an instant.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he chanted over and over again, kissing Harry with every ounce of love he can muster, wanting nothing more than to never let go ever again.

"But what about management?" Harry asked, smiling because he was with his love again, and Louis didn't leave him for Eleanor.

"We find a new one," Louis says, "We tell the boys, but keep it from management until our contract ends in a few months,"

Harry smiled bigger, and kissed Louis deeply, attempting to display all his love, "I love you,"

"I love you so much, baby, and I will until forever,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap on 'drivers license', hope you enjoyed it! Let me know your thoughts. X

**Author's Note:**

> All my works are available on my wattpad; @/_fenceless


End file.
